teen_titansfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бист Бой
Бист Бой является бывшим членом Doom Patrol, и одним из пятёрки Teen Titans. 'История бист боя' thumb|left|130px|Beast Boy Родители Бист Боя, Марк и Мария Логан, были генетиками, Путешествовали по миру джунглей и занимались изучением их дикой природы. Мальчик рос, путешествуя с родителями, он побывал в джунглях Бразилии, Африке, Индии и во многих других местах.В частности, Логанов заинтересовали редкие породы горрил, однако в один день они напали на Гориллу Гродд и его армию. Мальчик с матерью побежали со всех ног (или: побежали, как дикие звери), пока их отец и еще шестеро мужчин боролись, в тоже время на мальчика напала горилла из Горилла Гродд и укусила его, после этого мальчик был заражен смертельной болезнью, которую изучили и дали название Сакутия. Чтобы спасти его, родители дали ему новую сыворотку, с помощью которой мальчик обрел способность к превращениям. Из-за побочного эффекта его кожа, волосы, в том числе и глаза стали зелеными. Тем временем Горилла Гродд шел по кровавым следам, оставленными после укуса, и убил родителей мальчика, оставив его сиротой. Бист бой и до сих пор считает, что он мог спасти их. (Также есть множество версий об их смерти. По одной из них Марк и Мария погибли в лодочной аварии, есть еще версия, по которой они умерли из-за наводнения.) После смерти своих родителей Бист Бой решил вступить в патруль Судьбы и поэтому ворвался в их штаб-квартиру. Изначально он рассматривался в качестве нарушителя, но его усилия избежать захвата впечатлили их, таким образом заработав своё членство в команде. Бист Бой был самым молодым членом патруля Судьбы. Тем не менее, жесткая дисциплина Менто и менее обнадеживающее отношение, наконец, оттолкнули его от его суррогатной семьи, и он сам по себе. Ища новое место для жизни, он приехал в Джамп Сити, где он встретился с Робином, Старфайер, Рейвен и Киборгом, и помог им освободить Старфайер от своих Иорданских похитителей. После этого пятерка самостоятельно сформировала новую команду - Юные Титаны На протяжении всей своей карьеры с Титанами, Бист Бой продолжает демонстрировать очень беззаботное шутовское отношение, которое часто вызывает много неприятностей, но у него есть сильное чувство ответственности, что он редко проявляет. Однажды он случайно заставил Киборга загрузить злонамеренный компьютерный вирус из бутлег-копии его любимой компьютерной игры (Mega Monkeys 4) В системы последнего, заставив его буйствовать по всему городу, потребляя все, что видно. Чувствуя вину за то, что он сделал, Бист Бой вместе с Гизмо, который был насильно вовлечен в помощь (поскольку он и Киборг разделяют взаимную неприязнь), вошел в тело Киборга в виде амебы и, наконец, сумел победить вирус самостоятельно. Позже, во время его первого противостояния с Адонисом, Бист Бой и его противник были облиты экспериментальными химикатами, которые вызвали появление более дикой стороны и возможное превращение в супер-оборотня. В таком виде Бист Бой сражался с Адонисом за жизнь Рейвен и сумел победить его. После этого он использует эту форму оборотня только еще один раз, когда Слэйд, как миньон на службе Тригона, атаковал башню Титанов с армией огненных демонов. Он никогда не использовал его после этого, предполагая, что даже с силой и способностями, которые он дал ему, он рассматривал только использование его в качестве последнего средства. 5 сезон титанов подросток сосредотачивается на Бист Бое, так как он касается его истории как члена анимационной серии «Doom Patrol». В этом сезоне Бист Бой демонстрирует удивительное количество присущих лидерских навыков; он, наконец, убеждает Менто думать о своем пути в сложной ситуации, а не об своих интересах, и когда Братство Зла атакует молодых супергероев по всему миру, он ведет Геральд, Иерихон, Панту и Машу в штурм штаб-квартиры Братства. Он остается лидером даже после того, как Киборг, Стар, Рейвен и несколько других Титанов присоединились к битве, только уйдя с должности после того, как Робин разморожен. thumb|left|Beast Boy trying to think about what to say to say to TerraБист Бой однажды влюбился в Терру, у которой была способность контролировать землю и элементы на земле, но страдает от неуверенности в отсутствии полного контроля над ее способностями. В конце концов Терра предала Титанов-подросток как союзница Слейда. В конечном счете, она получила искупление, помогая Титанам победить Слейда; однако она превращается в камень в процессе. Тем не менее, Бист Бой сохраняет сильные чувства к Терре. В заключительном эпизоде сериала, Бист Бой встретил девушку, похожую на Терру, которая не помнит своего времени с титанами; независимо от того, действительно ли это Терра, страдающая от амнезии, остается необъяснимым. Наконец, Бист понял, что, если она действительно была Террой, она не хотела вспоминать ее позорное прошлое и решил наконец отпустить её. 'Личность' В серии Бистбой (озвучил Грег Кипс) играет роль беззаботного шутника группы, хотя он часто является мишенью множества шуток или пранков. Когда другие титаны ориентированы на важные важные детали, он, как правило, первым врывается с нелепым предложением или странной шуткой. В связи с этим, другие иногда считают его незрелым и странным. Однако он постоянно доказывает свою ценность своей добротой, сообразительностью и боевой доблестью. Хотя он шутит большую часть времени, Бист Бой может быть серьезным, когда хочет. Взаимодействие команды с Террой (Terra) показало некоторые из самых серьезных и активных сторон личности мальчика, когда он стал ее другом,хоть и потерял ее, но все равно продолжал верить в нее и помогать искупить себя. Во время 5 сезона, когда титаны сталкиваются со старыми врагами патруля судьбы, Братство Зла( Brotherhood of Evil),Бист Бой начинает уделять гораздо больше внимания миссии и отображает новую искреннюю сторону себя в течение всего сезона.Некоторые люди считают, что Бист Бой носит маску веселья и счастья, чтобы скрыть свою печаль от того, что произошло в прошлом. В сериале есть несколько примеров, когда он показывает свое истинное "Я". Например, в эпизоде "зверь внутри"( The Beast Within), он впадает в депрессию и печаль, когда думает, что причинил боль Рейвен и другим Титанам. Он носит свою старую черно-фиолетовую форму Патруль Судьбы (Doom Patrol), дополненную серыми перчатками и фиолетовыми кроссовками с ремешками на липучке. Костюм также имел маску, но он выбросил ее после того, как Киборг сказал ему, что это глупо, и Рейвен указала, что маска все равно не скроет его тайную личность, поскольку его кожа зеленая, у него ее на самом деле нет (тайной личности). Бист Бой также имеет заостренные уши, которые он находит привлекательным качеством себя. Он также демонстрирует очень дикие привычки, такие как: сидеть, положив ноги на стул, и двигать ушами вверх и вниз. Он носит боксеры. Одна пара может быть его официальной парой товаров фанатских товаров, она покрыта небольшими фотографиями его многочисленных зеленых трансформаций. Превратившись в большинство плотоядных животных, Бист Бой потерял вкус к мясу и стал вегетарианцем, что часто заставляет его спорить с другими Титанами (особенно с Киборгом), потому что он постоянно пытается заставить других принять его кулинарный вкус. Он также склонен причинять много вреда Башне Титанов, например, в то время, когда он спрятал в своей спальне большую личинку моли-мутанта, которую он назвал Силки. В «Могу ли я сохранить его?»("Can I Keep Him?"),личинка пожирает большую часть башни, пока команда находится на задании, сражаясь с Johnny Rancid. В попытке спрятать его от других, Бист Бой доверяет Силки Старфайр, чтобы она его спрятала, но в итоге она усыновляет это создание. Бист Бой также одержим идеей владеть своим собственным автомобилем, а точнее - мопедом. В одном эпизоде он приобретает один и ласково называет его "B-Ped". По иронии судьбы, после его использования, чтобы спасти мир от чужеродных видов тофу, он разваливается на части. 'Отношения' Робин thumb|left|Beast boy and Robin become serious with one another at times. У Бист Боя и Робина хорошие дружеские отношения, хотя они несколько сложны из-за их различий. Робин гораздо серьезнее и энергичнее, чем Бист Бой, он игривый, энергичный и часто несерьезный; это может привести к столкновениям/дисгармонии в миссиях. Робин, в свою очередь, может разочароваться в Бист Бое. Несмотря на несоответствие их личностей, Робин и ББ в целом являются хорошими друзьями, поскольку они ладят достаточно хорошо, чтобы выступать в качестве членов команды. Когда Терра вышла из Башни Титанов, не попрощавшись, Робин был тем, кто утешил Бист Боя. 'Старфаер' thumb|Starfire finds Beast Boy's comforting side, somewhat, fun.Старфаер хорошо ладит с Бист Боем, прежде всего, потому что она - единственный Титан, который смеется над его шутками (обычно потому, что она их не понимает). Они оба жизнерадостные, веселые люди, хотя Старфаер более зрелее и целеустремленнее, чем Бист Бой. Стар и ББ это семья друг для друга, и похоже, у них есть Ку-куит(?). Он часто ищет Старфаер для утешения. Кажется, он доверяет ей больше всего, как видно из «Могу ли я его удержать?» (Can I Keep Him?) ,где он сказал Старфаер, кто разрушил башню. ББ смотрит на Стар, потому что она ему как старшая сестра. 'Киборг' thumb|leftКиборг не только лучший друг Бист Боя, но и его суррогатный старший брат. Киборг никогда не колеблется, чтобы поставить Бист Боя на свое место, особенно если он чувствует, что молодой герой груб или невнимателен, однако, его так же часто видят на стороне своего друга, причиняя ему неприятности. У Киборга и Бист Боя много общего, в том числе любовь к завтраку, игра в видеоигры, просмотр фильмов и шутки друг с другом. На протяжении всего сериала у Киборга сложились любовные отношения с Бист Боем, которые ни к чему не приведут. Они оба очень близки, но Киборг чувствует нужду в том, чтобы держать ББ в строю и может быть поспособствовать, чтобы Бист Бой стал взрослее в плане характера и разумнее. Им также нравится играть в свою любимую игру "Stankball". Рейвен thumb|160px|Raven finding comfort with Beast Boy Рейвен - это Титан, который меньше всего похож на Бист Боя. В то время как он жизнерадостный, энергичный, а иногда и несерьезный, Рейвен спокойна, собрана и часто извергает сухую, невозмутимую змею. В начале у нее и ББ очень тяжелые отношения. Депрессивная аура и «жутковатость» Рейвен раздражают Бист Боя, и ее постоянно перебивают его злые шутки и незрелость. Тем не менее, Киборг с Бист Боем переносятся в разум Рейвен через «волшебное зеркало». В уме Рейвен они встречают несколько Рейвен, каждая из которых представляет свою сторону личности настоящей Рейвен. Счастливая Рейвен думает, что Бист Бой забавен, а робкая Рейвен сожалеет о том, что так много для него значит. В конце концов, настоящая Рейвен удивляется, когда ББ и Киборг остаются, чтобы помочь ей сразиться с Trigon, и с этого момента она и Бист Бой начинают настоящую дружбу. Также считается, что они не только стали друзьями, но и начали развивать чувства друг к другу. Когда Рейвен объединяется с ее «другими личностями», она показала Рейвен с фиолетовым плащом. Эта эмоция - это либо привязанность, либо любовь. Другими словами, Рейвен могла бы начать испытывать эмоции к кому-то (возможно, Бист Бой)."Nevermore" По ходу сериала несколько эпизодов посвящены растущим отношениям Рэйвен и Бист Бою и тому, как они играют друг с другом. Хотя Рэйвен постоянно издевается над ним, а Бист Бой постоянно раздражает ее, они глубоко заботятся друг о друге и откладывают свои разногласия, когда это необходимо. ББ всегда пытается включить Рейвен и делать для нее приятные вещи, например, когда он устраивает ей вечеринку-сюрприз."Birthmark" Тем не менее, даже когда он доставляет ей неприятности, Рейвен может получить утешение от Бист Боя. После того, как сердце Рейвен было разбито злым драконом, который притворился волшебником, ББ сказал Равен, что, хотя она думает, что она одна, на самом деле это не так. Рейвен тогда обняла Бист Боя."Spellbound" Когда преображенный Adonis,ставит под угрозу жизнь Рейвен, Бист Бой переживает аналогичную трансформацию, и хотя ему казалось, что он пытается напасть на Рейвен, он на самом деле спасает ее. ББ также сказал, что, хотя он и Рейвен сражаются, он никогда не сможет причинить ей боль. В конце концов, он эмоционально напряжен этой новой дикой формой, которую он приобрел, но она поднимает ему настроение, говоря ему, что форма делает его не плохим, а зрелым и ценным членом для команды и для нее."The Beast Within" Единственный случай, когда Бист Бой использовал эту форму, был, когда Рейвен находилась в смертельной опасности. Это может указывать на то, что угрозы жизни Рэйвен, похоже, подталкивают ББ на более высокий уровень, сигнализируя о его нежной связи с ней. В эпизоде «Конец-часть 1» Бист Бой нашел монету в один цент и отдал ее Рейвен, сказав «На удачу». Рейвен держится за нее, пока она не произнесет заклинание, чтобы открыть портал. Было высказано предположение о романтических отношениях между Бист Боем и Рейвен, большая часть которых основана на теории, которая «привлекает противоположности». Хотя авторы шоу первоначально отклонили такие заявления, в более поздние сезоны они все больше и больше писали о взаимоотношениях Рейвен и ББ, углубляя свою связь и расширяя своих персонажей. В книгах DC Comics, Рейвен и Бист Бой действительно инициировали романтические отношения, хотя персонажи были на более позднем этапе их жизни, чем они изображены в мультфильме. Стоит, однако, отметить, что "Teen Titans Go!" (Серия комиксов)иногда намекали на возможную романтическую связь между ними. Терра thumb|left|Beast Boy on his first and last date with TerraБист Бой был сражен Террой в тот момент, когда он увидел ее. "Terra" Они встретились после того, как она успешно убила мутанта-скорпиона и согласилась остаться в Башне Титанов. Beast Boy был первым, кто предложил ей остаться с ними навсегда. Во время ее пребывания они быстро подружились, обнаружив, что у них много общего. Однако эта связь была быстро разрушена, когда Терра ошибочно подумала, что Бист Бой открыл Титанам, что она не может контролировать свои силы, хотя на самом деле Робин просто понял это сам. В своем гневе она покинула команду, не попрощавшись. Когда Терра вернулась, ББ был в восторге снова увидеть ее, и она в равной степени стремилась разжечь их отношения."Titan Rising" Бист Бой наконец приглашает Терру на свидание, но когда он узнает о предательстве Терры Титанов, его сердце было разбито. Хотя Терра извиняется перед ним за ее обман, он поворачивается к ней спиной, непреднамеренно толкая ее дальше в объятия Слейда (Slade)."Betrayal" Его боль видна в конце эпизода, когда он сидит, хныкая, на ее кровати, как собака, свернувшись калачиком рядом с коробкой в форме сердца, которую он сделал для нее. Когда она появляется снова, она полностью приняла Слейда своим хозяином и без колебаний нападает на них. Несмотря на то, что она сделала несколько ужасных вещей, Бист Бой просит своих товарищей по команде дать ей еще один шанс, но она дает понять, что не хочет участвовать в их команде, и побеждает каждого из них. ББ так же, как и его собратья Титаны, стремится привлечь Терру к ответственности."Aftershock - Part 1" Однако в ходе их конфликта Бист Бой по-прежнему глубоко привязан к Терре и считает, что у нее еще есть шанс измениться. В конце концов, эти двое наверстают, прежде чем Терра спасает себя, спасая всех ценой превращения себя в камень. Она со слезами на глазах признается, обнимая ББ, что он был ее лучшим другом из всех, что у нее когда-либо были."Aftershock - Part 2" Позже, Бист Бой встречает девушку, которая выглядит, говорит и ведет себя во многом как Терра, но утверждает, что она не она. После некоторых несчастных попыток помочь ей восстановить свою память, ББ понимает, что его переживания с Террой должны остаться в прошлом, и решает позволить ей жить лучше, в то время как сам он воспринимает свою жизнь как героя."Things Change" В комическом Teen Titans Go ее брат Geo-Force находит Терру и знает, что это действительно она. Однако он решает оставить ее такой, какая она есть, потому что считает, что она счастливее. Формы животных: Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth, and sometimes even alien ones. When assuming the form of another animal, Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing, or shift in numerous animals in raid succession. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot, and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. He seems to possess a degree of heightened sense in his default human form, having hearing sensitive enough to hear stealthily approaching enemy. Beast Boy's powers were once altered by Mumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects, as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals; his default form at the time, was that of a lamp."Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear" His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: *'Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus': Heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates (though physically tiring) *'Falcon or Eagle': High-speed flight *'Kangaroo': Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping *'Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich': Enhanced running speed *'Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor': Pouncing and lunging at enemies *'Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch': More versatile form and strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus': Weighty slam-downs *'Blue Whale': Transporting teammates underwater *'Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops': Charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': Evasion *'Jellyfish: Prevent the Mutant Moths from escaping Killer Moth's Laboratory.''Date With Destiny' *'Turtle or Armadillo': Protection *'Dog or Wolf': Sniffing out trails *'Gecko or Spider': Wall-climbing *'Dolphin or Shark': Underwater duty *'Snake': Slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse or Chameleon': Stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon': Agility *'Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel': Enduring cold and hot climates *'Rabbit or Frog': Enhanced hopping *'Octopus, Squid or Python': Restraints and holding multiple objects *'Eel': Shock enemies and short out machines *'Flying Squirrel': Climb and glide *'Kitten': To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. *'Skunk :Stink out oppnent"Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear". *'''Microorganism: Microscopic duty *'Giraffe' In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to its heightened senses and combat reflexes. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in that form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien dog form. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown."Betrothed" Навыки Будучи принятым как часть Doom Patrol в начале своей карьеры в борьбе с преступностью, Бист Бой является одним из наиболее закаленных в боях Титанов. Хотя он, кажется, предпочитает принимать приказы от кого-то более высокого уровня, он был готов возглавить, когда ему будет предоставлена должность. В частности, будучи одним из немногих выживших после массированной атаки Brotherhood of Evil на Титанов и их союзников, он ведет отдельных выживших в успешное проникновение в их штаб-квартиру, что в конечном итоге приводит к их поражению."Titans Together" Робин тоже обучал боевым искусствам Бист Боя, поэтому он все еще может защищаться, если его силы когда-нибудь перестанут работать. Трансформации 05234.jpg|Utahraptor 103-1.jpg|Ram 14.png|Tiger 172.jpg|Rhino BBRae_(5).jpg|Falcon, rescuing Raven Beast_boy_lion.jpg|Lion Beast_boy_mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Beast_boy_parrot.jpg|Parrot Beast_boy_pterodactal.jpg|Pteranodon Beast_boy_t_rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Bstby.jpg|Wile E. Coyote, chasing Control Freak JellyBB.png|Jellyfish (Date with Destiny) Picture_2.png|Sasquatch Werebeast.jpg|WereBeast Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Crowned_Crane.jpg Spider.jpg|Spider 065.jpg|Rooster 060.jpg|Mouse KittyBB.jpg|Cat/Kitten Angler_Fish.jpg|Angler Fish Episode Appearances Trivia *Beast Boy's background in the Doom Patrol is elaborated in Teen Titans Go #45. *Beast Boy is skilled in origami."Overdrive" *Beast Boy and Raven were intentionally written by David Slack, the Titans head writer, as a "married couple", hence the relationship was one of deep loyalty and affection, but also laced with conflicting personality clashes. This "tough love" relationship between Beast Boy and Raven is continued in Trouble in Tokyo, also written by Slack. *Most of the time when Raven is upset about something Beast Boy was the only one who successfuly made her feel better, he was also the first to be hugged by Raven out of comfort. Also, when the Titans were pretending to be Robin, Beast Boy is the one who successfully got her to dress up. *Beast Boy was working on a plan to get his revenge on Cyborg because Cyborg pulled a prank on him by putting red dye in his shampoo, thus making Beast Boy's skin color brown for two days."Forces of Nature" *During the battle of the Teen Titans' evil clones, Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Nega Beast Boy turns into a Spinosaurus and the battle looks similar to Jurassic Park III (Beasty Boy's T-Rex form bites the Clone's Spino form on the neck), but Beast Boy never turned into a Spinosaurus in any episodes. *Beast Boy's height seems to vary in many episodes (possibly a goof in the show)."Terra""Betrayal" He's slightly shorter than Terra in a few scenes. He is also seen to be up to Raven's nose."The Beast Within" However he's taller than Terra in other episodes. He is also only up to Raven's chin"The End - Part 1", but when Raven hugs Beast Boy they are the same height.This could be of a result of his animal transformations, which may tamper with his body even after he returns to his humanoid state."Spellbound" *Beast Boy is a self-proclaimed vegetarian, but he shows the characteristics of a vegan, not eating real eggs or drinking real milk. However, he is seen eating ice-cream."Birthmark" *Beast Boy apparently doesn't wear socks. When Mother Mae-Eye puts Beast Boys shoes on for him, he has no socks on."Mother Mae-eye" *His shoes seem to be put on with Velcro, but it is revealed that there are laces under the Velcro."Mother Mae-eye" *He may know some Spanish because in the episode Titans Together when Más was speaking he said "Más slow down I can't listen that fast." *In The End - Part 1, it is noticeable that Beast Boy transformed into Werebeast (while fighting the fire demons), possibly due to that Raven was the one in danger. Just like in The Beast Within when he saved Raven from Adonis. * Beast Boy is the only male Titan to have his real first name said during the series. * Beast Boy wears colourful boxers as seen when he gave himself a wedgie in Birthmark * It is unknown how old Beast Boy is, but many people have guessed he is the youngest of all the Titans, becase his voice is still high. He may not have been thourgh puberty yet. * Beast Boy seems to change into random animals when he's sick, which is demonstrated in Haunted * Beast Boy is the only male Titan with the natural ability to fly. References Категория:Teen Titans Категория:Полет/Левитация Категория:Мужчины Категория:Патруль Судьбы Категория:Оборотни Категория:Доброжилатели Категория:Суперсильные Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Враги Терры